Autumn leaves
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: The musings of an Irken on Earth. Can you guess who it is? Slight Angst, but not really. They need a Genre called 'musings'.


He craned his neck as he observed them, raising a non-existent eyebrow as he watched the people pass by.

So diverse. So different to one another. He mused as he took note of their different colourations, sizes and shapes. Somehow it still surprised him. Then again, most other places he had visited screamed homogeny.

The equally diverse assortment of damp colourful leaves twirled and danced in the breeze past where he sat. Tempted, he grabbed one of a yellow shade, a faint hiss escaping from his hand. He didn't even wince. Instead marvelling slightly at the reaction created.

He guessed that was what happened when you had a slightly romantic attachment to science with a slight curl on his lips as he thought of this. The small wisps of smoke following the leaf as he released it. Autumn was such a strange season, and only a few countries here seemed to have it.

The tree under which he leant against was rough and chipped to touch as he ran his gloved hand across its surface.

Silent.

Quiet.

But alive. Just like everything else on this planet. Alive. He stared out through the branches of the lone tree to the sun for the briefest of moments.

His equivalent of a heart quickened as he heard the less quiet members make their presence known. Small children giggling and chasing one another as they kicked and dived into a larger pile of leaves directly behind him. The laughter echoed throughout the entire park as adults either tsked, laughed or ignored the activities of them.

Such noises! And all because of plant foliage? The simplest things seemed to please them.

How long had he been here? he thought as he adjusted his head piece. And still their were so many fascinating things to learn.

His musings were interrupted by a small beep upon the watch on his left wrist. He glanced at the small oval black object with slight distain. He sighed, almost tempted to ignore it.

And so he did. Hah. See how _they_ liked being ignored. He chuckled to himself.

They were probably just checking he was still alive. Or whether he had actually run into….

He tugged at the multicoloured scarf which was wrapped around his neck. He wanted to put _that_ meeting off for as long as possible.

Which was probably why he wasn't even technically landed on the same _continent_ as him. Yet.

What was this place called again? What had they said?

Oh yeah, France… he remembered suddenly, and _he_ was in… America right?

He fumbled in his pocket for the small newspaper he kept in his large dark coat and frowned at the strange symbols which befell him.

If his nose had been real, he probably would have wrinkled it.

The translator chip meant that speaking and understanding the speech of these humans was not a problem to him. However reading and writing was somewhat a more difficult skill he had come across.

He found both equally fascinating and irritating that this species spoke so many different tongues. He had learnt many in the past year in order to make it easier to gather information. After all, what was the point of not using the scientific research these people had conducted on their own? This… _French_ was just one he had started recently to learn however he mused as he struggled to read the small and precise print.

He vaguely recalled that the country where his counterpart resided in spoke many languages, although he hoped he could get away with his good standard in English, and mediocre at best Spanish.

Languages had never been his strong point. He was a scientist, not a linguist.

He pondered whether the other Irken which resided on this planet had much difficulty with it. He suddenly snorted.

A young French couple stopped and stared for a small moment at him, his laugh was eccentric at best, with many snuffles and snorts filling the air. Even the children gave him a puzzled look and edged away.

All they saw was a crazy young boy with red hair laughing at nothing. They marched on quickly with slightly startled expressions on their faces.

Controlling himself he thought with a smirk that Zim had a superiority complex for Irk which verged on level xenophobia. It frightened even the most patriotic Invader. Would he even bother to learn any of it?

He was not a _real_ scientist, who knew that it was best to look at things without bias, and to gather information from many sources. He failed to open his mind. Typical of a be all-end-all soldier.

His mouth curled once more, but in this case because of a rare feeling of superiority against him. It was typical that all the other more successful Invaders had also had more fruitful scientific backgrounds than Zim. He was good at technology he vaguely gave him, but his depths of science went little beyond that.

Had he even realised that this planet had rain that could harm them before he came here for Irk's sake? Or had he simply ran around screaming one day when the precipitation began to fall from the sky?

Beautiful yet deadly this world was, at least to Irkens.

Becoming slightly angry as he thought of his counterpart's lack of good qualities he breathed in a sigh to calm himself down.

He glared at his wrist as he realised the beepings on his watch had grown louder. What did they want now? He flipped open the hinge and was greeted by a slightly disgruntled look on his two superiors faces.

He tried not to smile. After their failed attempt to kill him, he took a rather un-Irken delight in making them uncomfortable when he could get away with it recently, miles away like this from them.

He had already conquered many planets.

And he was so _short_. He imitated in his head the irritating amazement in the voice of Purple.

Something about this planet seemed to make him want to act more like himself and to increase the urge to tell the tallest what he really thought of them. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Invader Skoodge…" he heard Tallest Red say "I trust your mission goes well…?"

--

(A/n:Yeah…. I know- kind of weird isn't it? Some shameless Earth Propaganda, and Zim Bashing in the mind of Invader Skoodge! I love that little guy.

He always struck me as intelligent (obviously, considering he was successful so quickly at taking over his planet- and he got the short straw when it came to which planet they invaded… no pun intended).

Seems to me if he is still alive, he was probably seen as a useful yet disposable member of the invaders just because of his height.

Hence if the tallest did actually become seriously interested in Earth, I think they'd send Skoodge. After all they hope Zim will die there anyway… eventually). If Skoodge wins- they get a planet, if he doesn't he'll probably die in the attempt. It's win-win for the Tallest I guess.

A one shot really I guess unless you have any ideas- by the way I'm going to rewrite by "Damn tourists" just so you know- chucking the O.C. concept completely for Dib and Gaz instead (Hoards: THANK GOD!).


End file.
